


As the Romans Do

by HeroFizzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Farting, Food Sex, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: During the events in Far From Home, MJ and Betty are bored waiting for their room assignments, as well as Ned and Peter. When the body of a mysterious stranger lures them to her room, revealing herself as Black Widow, they can't help but indulge themselves in the unique evening that's in store for them. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Betty Brant/Michelle Jones
Kudos: 6





	As the Romans Do

"God, Italy has just been the worst..."

"Yeah...I wasn't expecting it to be as bad as this has been..."

Betty Brant and Michelle Jones, or MJ as she preferred to be called, sat in the Rome lobby while awaiting their assigned room from their professor. Obviously, having a weird water creature come up from the canals of the city was a mess from the previous evening, but even worse was the fact that Peter and Ned were nowhere to be seen during the incident. They had popped out for a bit since their arrival in Rome, but the lack of Parker during the incident in Sicily still piqued her curiosity.

"I still can't imagine you having a crush on Peter," Betty moaned, staring up at the ceiling of the lobby, "he just always seems to vanish at the worst time possible."

"Who said I had a crush on Peter?" MJ asked, laughing to cover up the lie. "He's not into me, that's for sure."

"Everyone knows you want him," Betty admitted up front, "and it's clear he wants you, too."

"Like I care," MJ scoffed as she turned away from her blonde friend, "I'm just some silver medal prize to dumb old what's her name that he went to prom with anyway."

"That was five years ago, MJ, I think we need to get over that by now..."

Shaking her head without interruption, MJ replied, "not when it still only feels like six months ago. Nuh uh. Besides, what are you so insistent on? Aren't you and Ned going out after that flight over here?"

Betty shrugged, "It's honestly just a temporary thing and I think he knows it. Honestly, having someone like him is worth getting through the little headaches we've had so far."

"If you want to call nearly drowning in Sicily little, sure," said MJ as she rolled her eyes, "but at least this hotel's an upgrade compared to there." As she continued talking to Brant, her gaze went over to the check-in desk, spotting an older woman wearing sunglasses and a shawl around her hair. It was clear that she was hiding her identity, albeit not by too much. Her body was on display, wearing a tank top with spaghetti-thin straps holding it over her chest, and jeans that were tight enough to show the shape of her rear. MJ nodded at it, impressed by her physique.

"What are you looking at?" MJ's chill was broken by Betty's sudden question, the tanned girl trying to regain her smooth persona from the sudden burst of the question.

"Nothing," she said, "just staring into space."

"Right..." Leaning over in her spot on the seat, the blonde student caught where her friend's eyes had been, a smirk curling on her lips before giving MJ a devilish look. "I see now..."

"It's nothing," MJ said, acting as if it were such, "just nothing, not looking at anyone's behind at all."

"You were so checking out that woman!" Betty teased as she slapped MJ's bicep. "I didn't think you were into girls."

"I'm not. Maybe. I dunno." MJ pursed her lips, tapping her hands against her thighs. "I guess I've always wanted to try and experiment with the idea, but I don't have the cajones to do it."

"Yeah, me too," Betty said as she folded her arms against her chest, "it's kind of just...something I've wanted to experiment with."

"And Ned?"

"Ned's a sweet and funny guy," she continued, "but it's far from being a long term sort of thing."

"Just make sure you let him down lightly when the time comes." MJ's eyes remained on the woman, licking her lips without realization. "So you've wanted to experiment with girls?"

"Yeah! Absolutely."

"What am I then, chopped liver?" MJ laughed as she received another slap from Betty, though she knew that it was all playful in nature.

Without even realizing it, MJ had lost track of the woman from the check-in counter, believing she had gone up to the room she would be staying in even among the numerous high school students that the girls were traveling with. She turned her head again to face Betty, only to jump in silent horror. She held her hand to her mouth, with Betty also jumping as the lady leaned in between them, her face stoic even behind the Foster Grants she wore.

"Is there something of interest, ladies?" asked the stranger, her voice as clear and English as anyone born on American soil.

"Nnnoooo...?" MJ replied, uncertain if she should speak to someone who was clearly under cover.

"MJ was staring at your ass."

"Betty!" MJ hissed.

"What, you weren't hiding it in the slightest," whispered Betty, "you might as well come clean."

"I swear when we get our room I'm going to make sure you sleep in the tub..."

The strange woman nodded, standing upright behind them. "I see," she said, rubbing her chin, "I'm used to guys staring at it a lot, usually when its covered in black leather, but girls...girls are certainly a new one." Neither of the American students could believe that this stranger spoke out loud like that, somewhat relieved that it didn't sound like they were in trouble.

"We...should go somewhere else..." Betty started tugging on MJ's sleeve as she stood up, with her friend nodding along.

"No no, you cuties are fine where you are," said the woman, her ruby red lips curling into a smile, "in fact, why don't I upgrade your stay here to my room? It's probably much more lavish than the ones your school can afford."

Betty cocked her eyebrow. "How did you...?"

"Are you kidding?" scoffed the stranger, picking up her bags as she signaled the girls to follow. "Why else would you two be here? School trip and nothing more."

"Should we tell the teacher where we're going...?" MJ asked with concern.

"No, don't worry," the stranger replied, "I have some people sending him a message right away. And maybe a grand in US dollars to keep him hush about it..."

As they followed behind, MJ and Betty exchanged glances with one another, silently asking if they were going in deeper than they probably should have been.

##

"Oh...wow, she wasn't kidding."

"Yeeep, this is...the life."

The girls stared in awe, looking around at the suite that the woman was apparently staying in on her voyage through Rome. It definitely had much more appeal than the exteriors of the hotel implied, or even as trashy and rundown as the pictures they had seen from classmates who already claimed theirs. It had class to it, to be sure, and yet they had no idea how something this lavish could be attached to the place.

"So, um, thanks for having us, miss..."

The girls paused, awaiting a response from the stranger even as she removed her sunglasses and the shawl wrapped around her hair. A hum escaped her lips as she let her red hair drop, with blonde tips going down to her waist. When she turned around to face them, their jaws dropped in awe and surprise, as if they were staring at a ghost. "Romanov," she replied, "but as I'm looking at you two as friends, Natasha is just fine."

Looking at the woman who proclaimed herself the Black Widow, MJ and Betty did their best to silence themselves, even though it was evident they were aiming to act like fangirls before one of their idols. "MJ, look it's-"

"I can't believe that's-"

"We're so excited to-"

"But I thought-"

"Breathe." Natasha got the students to calm down, watching them inhale before heaving out a hefty breath of air. "I know, it must be crazy to see me here."

"Fuck yeah it is!" MJ cussed. "We thought you were...yanno...dead. From that big fight after the Blip ended."

"Or...you got blipped out of existence and just...never came back." Betty bit her lip, staring at the curves of the Black Widow in disbelief, her heart still pounding from the revelation.

Natasha hummed, sucking on the ear tip of her sunglasses, "What's that Mark Twain quote everyone usually butchers? The information about my death has been greatly exaggerated?"

"Something like that," MJ said without thought, "but ...then what happened?"

"A long, long story that I think you'll hear from some movie studio in due time. You know those kinds of things, always trying to get something out to cash in quickly. I heard they were even planning an Iron Man movie. But enough of that, why don't I get you some wine and we can just chat?"

"Wine?" Betty asked. "O-Oh no, we couldn't possibly handle that! We're not...legal to drink." She and MJ shared glances of concern, even as Natasha went to grab a bottle and some glasses.

"Well, unless you're younger than sixteen, you shouldn't have any problem. That's the legal age out here."

"Thank god..." MJ exhaled, reaching for a glass of wine once offered. "I could use this after all the shit we've been going through."

"So I've seen," Natasha said, sitting across from the girls as she took a sip, "quite the bit of crazy that you wouldn't expect."

"Are you kidding?" MJ asked with a laugh, even as her nose tingles from the juicy alcohol. "After everything else it's not a huge surprise, but at the same time it's weird to actually be in the thick of it."

"Yeah, we never expected ourselves to get caught up in...whatever all that was." Betty explained. "At the same time, it was...rather exciting."

"Like a sense of adrenaline rushing over you..." MJ watched as Betty swirled her wine around in her glass, watching it whirl around. "Is that what you guys get like when you're fighting things like aliens or monotone robots?"

"At first, at least for me," Natasha explained, pausing for a sip of wine, "but I've grown...numb, to say the very least. And considering I'm technically supposed to be...well, dead. I thought it would be a pretty good idea to just explore the world and actually appreciate it rather than leave myself to keep fighting over and over again."

"So a change of pace, sounds nice," MJ admitted, "I guess I get it. Rome seems like the right place to come to do what they do rather than what you're used to?"

"Oh?" Natasha cocked an eyebrow at that statement, holding back a smile.

"When in Rome, do what the Romans do. That's what they say, right?"

"Yeah, but considering how much society and the world has changed it feels more like Rome's conformed to everything that the rest of Western civilization already has," Betty answered between sips. "But it's not like you can just gather into the Roman Coliseum and have a gangbang orgy out there, either."

"Stranger things have happened," Natasha said with a wink. After another sip, she reached out for the bottle to pour herself another glass, "so I wouldn't quite rule it out yet."

"I guess, what we're trying to say is...thanks for having us." MJ raised her glass up for a toast, then downed the contents entirely. "Betty and I got caught up in the Blip all those years ago...My name's MJ, by the way...and after all of that we realized just how quick and short our lives are and how quickly it can just go away like that." She proceeded to snap her fingers, much to the horror Natasha felt trembling through her body at the sight of it. The Russian agent said nothing, aware that they would know nothing about how the incident even occurred.

"I guess we've been doing things just a little too properly," Betty followed up, "we've been good girls all our lives, just sticking to the rules and staying in line...and we're tired of it."

"You're only...what, in your teens?" Natasha asked. "You still have a lot to live for in life."

"Well who knows when the next Blip could happen? Or another world dominating alien tries to attack New York? Fuck, Widow, we lost five years of our lives, it sucks!"

Natasha hummed, standing up from her seat on the couch. She made her way to the phone, making a call to the front desk. "Hi, can you bring us the entire dessert menu? At least two of everything. Oh, and a can of whipped cream? You know, just in case we need extra. Thanks." The redhead hung up the phone, with MJ and Betty looking down one another with confusion. "Don't worry, it'll make sense when it arrives."

##

When the cart arrived, the hotel worker left it for the girls, as it was far too much for them to take off and leave. MJ and Betty were in heaven when they took their first bites, their bodies melting at the delicious flavor some of the treats had. It was unlike anything they had witnessed back in New York, even with most of the bakeries based in family businesses tied to immigrants.

"Fuuuuck, this is so good..." MJ moaned, her head resting on the back of the sofa. "I almost wanna touch myself in places, it's that delicious..."

"MJ!" Betty said in shock. "I mean, it's fine, but not...orgasmic."

Natasha laughed as she licked a bit of whipped cream off her lip. "Obviously you two haven't truly lived, then."

"Pardon?"

"You'll see a little later," Natasha assured her, "although...I think it's time we start getting a little more comfortable with one another, now that you mention it..."

MJ and Betty stared on at the Black Widow as she stood up from her seat, starting to remove her clothes. The teen girls were hesitant, covering their eyes as they tried to leave the redhead with some decency. "Cut the chivalry, ladies," laughed the agent, "you're the ones who wanted to live a little while in Rome, right?"

"I didn't exactly mean like this!" MJ exclaimed as she held her hand over her eyes. Betty's fingers barely covered her mouth, unable to look away from Natasha as she peeled her jeans off her ass, showing the shapely behind to both of the ladies. "Not...not so quickly, either."

"You -were- the one willing to finger yourself over a simple neapolitan cake..." Betty murmured.

Natasha walked over to the girls, this time sitting casually between them. Their eyes did their best to keep the gaze away from the agent and her naked body, though it was hard to do so when she was right there, fondling her breasts as though they weren't even there. There was a feeling of discomfort between the girls, who felt as though everything was moving so fast. Neither of them thought that the hero they idolized would be so quick to act perverted before them.

"Well? Go ahead, girls," Natasha hummed with a smile, "soak it all in. It's not everyday you get to see me like this..." MJ was first to turn her head towards the redhead, watching as her fingers slipped between her legs. She pursed her lips while she heard soft squishiness occur from the crotch, as though she had already grown unusually wet just from talking to them. Betty tried for the longest time to keep her gaze off the older woman, yet had to look over eventually. Even to exchange expressions with MJ, it was hard to do so without glancing at the heroine while she masturbates right next to them.

"Well? Come on, loosen up a little, girls," Natasha giggled, as if she weren't playing with her folds, "when in Rome and all that, right?"

"Right..." MJ replied, inhaling through her nostrils as she stared at the breasts, desiring so terribly to suckle on them like she used to with her mother's. "It's just, we never...really had someone like you around."

"Don't tell me you've never thought about ogling the other girls in the locker rooms while you're getting changed."

"Well...maybe." Betty winced, nervous about her answer. "Sorry, MJ..."

Thrown off by that apology, MJ replied, "Wait, what?"

The Black Widow laughed, "Sounds like you have an attraction to your friend here. Do you want to share with the rest of the class, miss Betty?"

"I mean..." The blonde held her hands between her legs, sucking her lower lip as she studied MJ's body even as she remained clothed.

"Tell you what," Natasha moaned, "why don't the two of you kiss, finally break the ice on that subject?"

"Well...when in Rome." MJ sighed, leaning over Natasha to greet Betty, herself nervous about kissing her longtime friend. Their eyes shut as they grew closer, with their lips locking up without realizing just how much distance was between them. At first, the redhead could see how awkward it was for her to have forced the pair into kissing one another, as they were especially out of sync. The blonde was much more willing to use her tongue, while MJ had a short freakout as it slipped through her open mouth. She choked for a second, recovering quickly to willingly keep her friend close to continue making out with her.

As the girls leaned over her, Natasha couldn't help but smile, spreading her legs further out to expose her pussy to the teenage girls, her fingers swirling around in her muff. It had been so long since she had been able to get two girls to join her like this, even for something as simple as a small lip lock, but she was happy with the results. And fortunately for her, the night was still young, so there was plenty she could get the girls to do.

"Okay, how's that feel for the both of you?" Natasha asks.

"Pretty good..." Betty admitted, licking her lips of the saliva string bridged between her and MJ.

"It was...fine. I guess. Maybe." MJ side-eyed, coming to terms with herself. She did her best to lay off the cool personality she had, but it faded away pretty fast as she grew heated over kissing her best friend.

"Maybe you two would feel more comfortable with each other if you were naked?" Natasha wore a teasing grin on her lips, curling her legs onto the seat as she kept her fingers against her groin, with two digits massaging her folds. "Come on, you two are clearly close, it's not going to hurt."

Even with the apology from Betty and its implications earlier, MJ wasn't about to argue. She started undressing herself after a mental debate in her mind, with the blonde following suit after. The redhead stared at their naked forms, seeing how well developed they were, even for their age.

With their full flesh revealed, Betty and MJ came close to each other again, kissing one another while their breasts pushed into the other's. Natasha closed her eyes, listening to their moans of pleasure through kisses and lip smacks. She bit down on her lower lip as she pushed her fingers deeper inside of her snatch, penetrating her folds to fiddle around inside of her canal. She loved how their boobs looked squished between them, even if they weren't as large as her own. She just hoped they would start rubbing crotches up against themselves soon, though she was longing for someone else to touch her now. It had been quite a while since she had felt such a thing, after all...

"Okay, enough focus on you two," Natasha said, causing the girls to break off their lips from the other again, "let me feel your hands on me instead."

MJ and Betty still had reserves about what they were doing, yet slowly warmed up to what their idol ordered them to do. Taking their seats back on the sofa, they started rubbing their hands all over the Black Widow, who let her fingers slip from her snatch for the time being. The younger girls were particularly fond of playing with her breasts, kneading away at their softness while the redhead purred. "Mmm, yeah, that's it..." Natasha purred, squeezing her fingers down into her thighs while she allowed the girls to continue playing with her body, stimulating her while she was already in a state of heat.

"Here, try this..." Natasha took both of their hands and brought them towards her pussy, slipping their fingers inside with ease. Both MJ and Betty stared with wide eyes as they felt the warmth and squishy nature of her genitals, even if they were used to having their fingers stuffed inside themselves. They motioned them around inside the redhead, hearing her exhale with relief as something other than her own digits were fiddling with her bits.

"That's it..." Natasha sighed, reaching out for the naked bodies of the two girls, "rub my pussy...play around with it. Get a feel for how it feels to play with another woman's holes before..." The redhead tingled, her back arching as Betty's fingers pushed upwards, creating a squelching sound that worried the blonde. "No, that's good!" Natasha assured her. "Keep pushing up against it, that feels really good!"

"I-If you say so..." Betty replied, biting her lip nervously as she clawed her fingers into a hook. She kept pushing upwards on repeat, hearing the redhead gasp loudly through opened lips, her hands reaching out for their own groins. MJ shivered as she felt her touch, the first time ever that any other woman grabbed hold of her genitals in her life. Even as the tip of her fingers went against her clit, it was far too easy for her to get heated by the sensitive press against her button.

"Fuck..." exhaled MJ. "I didn't know how much I needed that."

"Word of advice," Natasha said, watching the girls relax as she continued to fondle their pussies, "if you ever want to please your partners, make sure you show them how you want them to play with you. It'll work out pretty good on the long term."

Nodding, the girls reached out for Natasha's groin once more, all of them sitting next to one another while giving each other mutual masturbation. They all remained like that for several minutes, stimulating their vaginas until their voices grew loud, enough to make Betty worry they might disrupt any other guests in the hotel, even if they were in a suite separate from anyone else on the floor. Their fluids began to leak out of the entry path to their canals, though they had yet to grow so wet that they would leave puddles, nor were they quite slick enough to create such a mess.

Pulling away from the girls right before they could reach the desire to climax, Natasha rolled onto her knees, sticking her ass out to present to MJ and Betty. "Okay girls," Natasha sighed, "that felt really good. But let me see how you are at playing with my ass."

Staring at one another, the girls were silent as they realized what they were being asked. "Isn't that kind of gross...?" asked a nervous Betty.

"You'd be surprised what kinds of things get shoved up asses," Natasha teased, rubbing her ass cheek before giving it a smack, "now go ahead, show me what you can do." Even with the redhead telling them what to do, the high school students were still nervous to shove their fingers inside her anus, which from their biology lessons told them was meant for anything but stimulation. And yet they did so, trying to push them in at the same time, which itself was a tight squeeze.

Natasha did her best to help the girls in getting their fingers up her anus, as they were trying to do so with just one apiece. She loosened her ass as much as she could, though it still caused stretching on the parts of the science academics. With their inexperience, they thought they were doing harm to the heroine and her rectal cavity, even thinking that in spite of all she had been through over the past eleven or so years, this may have hurt her the worst.

And yet, even as they stretched the sphincter out far enough to inject their fingers, Natasha let a quiet mewl escape her lips, her hips pushing out to invite the students to go further. Both were nervous, as they could only slip a finger at a time while going as deep as their knuckles. They did their best to please the heroine, their brains doing the best to comfort them with what they're doing.

"That's it," moaned Natasha, "rub your fingers inside my ass. Feel how smooth it is, play around with it...oh! Ohhhh, scratch into my ass, you just got an itchy spot I meant to get at..."

Betty and MJ looked away from Widow as they continued to massage her sphincter with their fingers, a first for either of them. It was still uncomfortable for them to fondle someone else's anus like this, especially given how neither one had a clue regarding the sort of things that had gone through this tunnel before.

"Okay, pull out," Natasha instructed, which the girls were more than happy to do. The redhead sat back down properly, watching the high school women stare blankly at their fingers as if to question what they just did. "Now...suck it."

"What?" the girls asked simultaneously, their heads turning to face their new mentor.

"Suck your fingers," she repeated, "get a taste of my ass down your throats."

MJ sniffed her finger, already tingling from the stench that lingered on it. Betty, in spite of her own insecurity, pushed it straight through her lips just to get it over with. The dark haired girl was stunned by her impatient bravery, yet in horrific awe of how badly she was going to town on her anus-scented digit. Her brow was furrowed while she moaned in disgust, yet they could still see the tongue swirling about as it pushed into her cheeks. She made out very well with herself, doing her best to clean the taste of ass off it.

With an insistent nod from the naked Natasha, MJ followed suit. Her body tensed up as she slowly swallowed her finger into her mouth, grunting as she jabbed it in as if she were pushing inside her own pussy. The redhead watched on, aroused by their playfulness with their digits. She sighed as she massaged her folds, slightly smiling from the experience. Yet she was smart enough to read the room, and could tell they weren't fully enjoying themselves. Perhaps she went too far too soon, she thought, but she had other things that, hopefully, were enough to change their moods.

As their fingers continued to fondle their uvulas, Natasha walked over to the dessert cart, grabbing the can of whipped cream that she specifically requested. After giving it enough of a shake, she sprayed it over both breasts, leaving a long line from nipple to nipple. That was followed by another trail that led down to her pussy. She even took two cherries of slices of chocolate cake, placing them on top of her nubs to tease them even more.

"So how about we do this?" Natasha said, sitting between them once more. "Just a little treat as a reward."

Jutting her chest out to invite them in, MJ and Betty shrugged as they leaned in, figuring it was a nice means of getting the aftertaste washed out of their mouths. Natasha giggled at how eager they were to lick the cream off her mounds, sitting properly with her hands on her knees while giving them the space they needed to chow down. For her it was a luxury to have their tongues rubbing away at her skin, feeling more comfortable with themselves now that they were eating off her skin, hearing the sounds of their heroine moan as they rubbed into their nipples.

Betty grew intrigued watching Natasha respond to the touch of her tongue as she lapped up the whipped cream, munching down on the cherry as the stem stuck out of her mouth. Using it, she prodded against the nipple, hearing a purr escape thinned lips. The shut eyes told the blonde that the older woman enjoyed it quite a bit, enough that she was willing to poke away even more. Natasha then turned to face her, pecking her lips as she stole the stem from her mouth. Widow swallowed it in her mouth, though only to pull it back out seconds later. The girl was shocked to find the stem had been tied up like a ribbon, raising further questions in her mind.

The two were distracted enough with one another while MJ continued to eat away at the cream, her lips and cheeks covered in the substance as she finally made her way to the trail leading south. She kept her tongue against Natasha's skin as she traveled towards the end, going against the ridges of her abs while doing so. She had been so nervous about everything that she hadn't even realized how toned the Black Widow was when she wasn't off wearing her black latex outfits anytime she was out fighting bad guys.

Finally at the end of the creamy trail, MJ moved to the floor, on her knees as she leaned into Natasha's muff. The redhead groaned as she felt the tongue lash against her clit, eyelids fluttering even as she kept them shut. Betty covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at the response that the redhead gave to being eaten down below. The dark haired girl smiled as she adjusted to the cream and the flavor of skin, all while accidentally rubbing against the folds. The thighs squeezed in on her head as she continued to slither against the snatch, collecting the fluids that began to escape.

Leaning into Natasha, Betty showed she still had a bit of cream on her tongue, looking to share it with the secret agent. The redhead accepted, licking their tongues together as they pushed the substance around, their faces becoming a mess as it missed their mouths almost purposefully. They giggled as Natasha rested her forehead against Betty's, seeing the amusement in her eyes for possibly the first time that evening.

MJ continued to eat from the Russian honey pot, with her lips occasionally pecking and sucking on the clit. It created enough stimulation inside Natasha, her feet tapping on the floor as she felt the excitement bew within her. Knowing that it worked, the dark skinned student remained attentive to the muff, collecting the nectar as it continued to drool out of the canal. She was eager to see another woman climax, curious how well she was doing at her first attempt at lesbian cunnilingus.

Natasha lifted her foot up, pressing gently into MJ's forehead to back her from her groin before she grew overcharged with sexual stimulation. She loved the feeling of being pampered by someone younger than her, but wanted to save that for later.

"You know," Natasha said as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "you guys were staring at my ass quite a lot before you actually met me."

"It's...just a very nice ass." MJ confessed, her cheeks burning as she smiled bashfully.

"Do you want to try eating from it?"

Betty's eyes widened from the question, astonished she would ask that after watching how they handled sucking the flavor from their fingers moments ago. She hid her worries behind a smile, even though her eyelids remained wide open. Looking over at MJ, Natasha could read the concern through her expression, 3ven as she wiped the juices off her chin with her wrist. "Relax," Natasha said with a laugh, "I know just what to do to get you guys used to it."

Sliding onto the floor, Natasha hands off the whipped cream to MJ before laying flat on her stomach. She curled her legs in as she spread her cheeks out, telling the dark haired girl, "Okay, spray it on my cheeks."

"JUST your cheeks?" MJ asked with uncertainty.

"Trust me, you're gonna love it." Assured by Black Widow, MJ made sure to shake the can before spraying the cream all over the place, getting it across both of her cheeks. Betty joined her friend on the ground, each taking a side before eating into the backside as if it were a hands free pie eating contest. They remained close to the very hole they had just been rubbing their fingers inside, the scent ever lingering near their nostrils, yet they did their best to bear through it. MJ couldn't help but knead into the cheek she ate atop, bringing her lips down on the soft tissue that resided under the skin. She was in love with the junk in that trunk, wanting to take a literal bite out of it.

While her friend remained pleased with trying to bite the cheek, Betty caressed Natasha with her tongue, growing uncharacteristically close to her hole. Her nostrils flared with the disgusting aroma, backing up enough that they would grow intoxicated with the cream instead. It was a delight to tickle the Black Widow in such a manner, as unorthodox as it was to even get this close to the former heroine. Her fingernails dug into the skin, curious to see just how well built her rear was.

Doing her best to observe, Natasha looked back at the science academics and watched them eat at the cream on her backside. Aware of just how wild MJ grew with the topping, she spread her cheeks out again and asked, "Okay, who wants to try and lick it off my asshole now?"

Their tongues paused where they were, eyeing the cream as it sat atop the hole their fingers once were. MJ and Betty glanced at one another, themselves curious to see just which one of them was brave to literally eat her anus first. They trailed slowly towards the port, seeing for themselves who would eat the cream before the other. As it turned out, MJ was the one to touch it first, recalling the flavor that was on her finger. Much to her surprise, the cream covered up how it tasted quite well, making her much more eager to try and push through and into the heroine's rectal cavity.

Purring, Natasha gripped her ass cheeks tightly, allowing the student to jam her tongue down the asshole, cleaning the tunnel up quite well. She was impressed at the eagerness that was on display, with the girl swirling it about while rubbing against the tunnel. As MJ ate the anus, Betty sat back against the couch and rubbed her pussy, observing for herself until she could find a proper way to get back in on the fun. She never thought she would be so willing to share Black Widow's ass, yet she stared right at her friend sucking on the hole while the redhead shivered. She only hoped it didn't turn out to be a dream.

Natasha reached back for the whipped cream can, getting on her knees as she held the nozzle to her asshole. MJ and Betty watched on, their eyes widening as they heard the cream squirt its way right up the redhead's anal cavity. They had loved eating from her ass, but never quite expected to do so in the fashion that this was suggesting.

"Well? Are you gonna try it?" Natasha looked directly at Betty as she asked, with the blonde even pointing to herself quizzically. "It's only fair, your friend already had a taste."

MJ sighed, nodding in agreement. "Go ahead, Betty, just give it a try."

"Kay..." Betty replied, nervous as she leaned into Black Widow's ass. Staring down the crack, she opened her mouth wide open, preparing to lock her lips atop the hole and potentially eat the cream right out. Even if it meant burrowing deep inside, the blonde assured herself that this couldn't possibly be as bad as she felt it to be.

Once her lips were centered atop the asshole, Betty inhaled through her nostrils in the hopes she could breathe proper air. She still sniffed the stench of anus, wondering what the heroine could have possibly eaten that would elicit such an odor. Those thoughts were cut off when she heard a farting sound come right from Black Widow, who grunted loudly as she did her best to push the whipped cream straight into the blonde's mouth.

Betty was almost ready to back away, hearing the wet push of air enter her throat while Natasha farted the cream down her rectum. The redhead laughed, looking back to see her face even as MJ decided to hold her close to the behind. She grinned mischievously while making sure the milk-based substance was entering her mouth, reminding the blonde to swallow on occasion. "How's that for you?" Natasha asked. "Tasty, right?"

Finally able to pull away, Betty held a bitter expression while she shivered, attempting to down the cream that built up in her mouth. She downed it fully, but not without remorse. "Can you just...warn me next time, please?" Betty exhaled. "I guess I wouldn't mind eating it out, but the farting was....nnnnh." She whined as she rubbed her arm, her feelings intense from the odd rush she got in spite of her concerns.

"All the same flavor anyway, Betty," MJ assured her as she picked yet another fruity topping off a dessert. It was a strawberry that sat in some chocolate icing, which she was more than happy to lap off the outside. Once the taste of chocolate rested on her tongue, Michelle took the fruit and prodded it right up against Natasha's asshole, managing to plug it up with ease.

Lifting her head up, Black Widow felt the sudden penetration, though she allowed the young New York student to do with it as she pleased. It was only fair considering how much she had put them through up to this point in the evening. It felt especially good when MJ tried to get the whole thing up her cavity, even striking her palm against the top for good measure. It was straining to Widow's behind, but she managed to suck it up while handling the tight fit that came with the fruit acting as a plug.

It took quite a few smacks, but Michelle managed to fit it in, getting it far enough that Natasha started to worry that it could get stuck up there, and it would take a lot more than fingers to pop it right back out. “Uh...MJ, can you please make sure that thing isn't fully up my ass and then some?”

“Right!” MJ was more than willing to rim Natasha's backside, using her tongue to try and smooth it out. She then used her fingers to help expand the sphincter, allowing it to slide back out. The tan girl caught the strawberry with her teeth, using them as though they were the jaws of life to free up the Russian agent's posterior. The student held the strawberry between her pearly whites, turning to Betty in an attempt to share.

The blonde girl was willing to bring her lips back to the fruit, even if she knew where it had been just seconds ago. She took a mighty bite out of the strawberry, with MJ just barely holding the top portion in her mouth. As there was nothing left to eat after that, she spat out the treat, while asking her classmate, “So, you want to get in on more of this?”

To which Betty replied, “I guess if you're having fun, there's no way I can say no.” MJ was more than willing to lead Betty to the bedroom, ready to change scenery up just a bit. Natasha walked behind them, carrying the dessert cart on the off chance they could either use it more or have something to eat once they were done here.

After helping Betty onto the bed, MJ sat back and watched as Black Widow performed her next trick; stuffing a banana up her ass. She would then follow this up by stuffing the nozzle of the whipped cream can up her asshole, filling it up with the contents and closing her sphincter in as she prepared to stand over the nervous blonde. Squatting down, she placed her ass over the student's open mouth, who shuddered as she awaited the inevitable. “Hope you're in the mood for a banana split sundae,” Natasha said with a warming grin.

Soon enough, Natasha began to push hard, using her muscles to get the cream out of her ass, farting it down on Betty's face. Michelle laughed to herself, far too amused by what she was witnessing her friend do. It was possibly even the second or third time that evening, at that. MJ was almost jealous, realizing that she had eaten more cream from the hero's ass than she had. That had to change, although she reminded herself to do so on friendly terms. They were both invited, after all.

Her face covered in the whipped cream, Betty did her best to collect it on her fingers and swallow it down, doing her best to mind the smelly taste that lingered after coming out the hole. The banana soon followed, though it had grown mushed up while occupying the space inside the Russian heroine. It came out in clumps, splattering on top of the blonde so hard that even her friend thought she was going to be bruised. Most of the banana stuck to the cream, sitting atop her face in an unusually artistic manner. MJ almost felt guilty about eating it off Betty's face, but she just had to get a proper taste of the mixture. 

Laying on top of her blonde friend, Michelle was more than willing to lash away at the cream, with Betty almost embracing the seduction. MJ even grabbed an end of the banana that wasn't smushed from the anal insertion, looking to share it with the blonde. She eagerly accepted, munching away on the fruit as if they shared the same strand of pasta. Aware they were getting closer to each other's lips, they welcomed the inevitable kiss, with their mouths tasting greatly like the food they were dining on. 

The girls were a mess from eating the creamy substance off one another, but Natasha loved how sticky they looked after a while. She decided to take an advantage of the situation by sneaking out to her suitcase, where she had another surprise waiting for them. They were meant for any other women that she bumped into during her Europe tour, but she may as well give them usage now.

When she returned, Michelle and Betty looked up to see Natasha holding two strapon harnesses in hand, each one holding their own toy dildo. “So, you girls ready to fuck an older woman?” she asked with a wicked grin.

“Now or never, I guess,” MJ said with a smile.

“Right, yeah, let's give it a try,” Betty said, following with the grain. Once the girls were secured in their harnesses, Natasha pushed Betty onto her back, leaving the blonde on the bed once more. Crawling onto her lap, she guided the shaft against her folds, humming with delight as it punctured its way through to the canal. Her lips curled upwards as she rocked back and forth, helping to get the entire length inside of her sheath.

“Fuuuuck, that feels good...” Natasha moaned, grabbing hold of her boobs. The entire length fit snug in her pussy, allowing her to grind atop the blonde while giving her a slight taste of what it was to have a penis of her own. She even leaned over the girl, letting her breasts dangle overhead. Betty was more than willing to lift her head up, reaching for a nipple and sucking hard on one. Her cheeks sucked in as she let her tongue swirl around the nub, causing it to grow erect from so much attention.

MJ took advantage of the situation by getting behind the older woman, shoving her toy rod up the hero's ass. Natasha growled deeply as it slipped into the anus so easily, likely thanks to everything else she had managed to shove up the hole that night. Once it was fully inside, Michelle did her best to buck away at the redhead's ass, letting the shaft grind away at her holes. The fact the Russian spy moaned with delight told her that she was at least doing something right for her first time, especially with how she rocked around with both toys.

Betty was still nervous, uncertain if she could even move her hips while Natasha was on top of her. Doing her best to perform, she managed to jut her hips upwards, hearing the redhead gasp as the crown spiked into the cervix. Believing that she did something right, the blonde student continued to thrust upwards with her waist, working hard into the heroine while her friend continued to ram the cock inside her ass.

“Yes, that's it! Fuck! You girls really know what you're doing!” Natasha teased laughing through the moans of pleasure. They were still new to the idea of toys, sure, but the fact she wasn't completely harmed was a good sign that they were worth allowing to dominate her holes. They worked her hard enough that she was ready to climax within two minutes, tensing up just before her orgasm.

Natasha growled deeply as she leaned into Betty, resting her forehead against the blonde's chest. Her fluids gushed atop the student, with MJ still working against her ass for additional anal reaming. Betty's eyes widened, her lips pursed as she felt the wetness forming on top of her, wondering if the redhead had just pissed herself. It was something she would have to learn about, to be sure.

Michelle popped her cock out of the spy's ass, allowing her to get off of Betty while she came to terms with how her lap grew wet. Natasha waited for MJ to remove the strapon from her figure before helping her on the bed next, ready to give her a bit more pleasure while the blonde went to find a towel to clean herself up with. “Relax yourself,” Natasha said, getting between her legs, “I think you're going to enjoy this.”

As the student nodded, Natasha pecked away at MJ's clit, hearing her hum in delight while she ran her hands down her torso. The lips pressing into her pussy were like candy to her mind, fixating on releasing sexual energy that would get her reeling. All the while the Avenger took heavy whiffs against the pubes, a sure sign that neither girl was used to shaving. And yet it was a good collection of scents, with sweat and sex mixed in with what she believed to be urine.

Her tongue lashed away at the folds, pushing through to flick around the entry point of the canal. MJ licked her lips while she let the older woman stimulate her, the soles of her feet rubbing against the bed sheets while a thumb pushed down against the clit. Betty returned with a freshly dried crotch, observing from the distance while seeing her friend get eaten out. Of all the things she could have expected out of this European trip, this was far from anything she would have thought they'd get into.

While Natasha ate her muff, MJ sighed, relaxing her body to the point she had no idea she needed to pee. A small spritz of golden shower pushed into Black Widow's face, catching her off guard. Realizing what she did, Michelle sat up with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry! I'm so sorry! God, I think the wine made me do that...”

“MJ, did you cum?” Betty asked, confusing the older woman's climax with an actual piss.

“No, you're fine,” Natasha said, willingly licking the fluid off her lips, “keep going. I want to have more of your piss in my mouth.”

While both girls were amazed to hear such a thing, MJ laid back and continued to do so, pushing out more of her yellow fluids while Black Widow kept her mouth open wide. She gargled on it as it landed on her tongue, doing her best to keep it all in even as it trailed down her chin. She made sure to swallow just enough before signaling Betty to come over to share the urine. The blonde welcomed the kiss that allowed the Avenger to spit into her throat, finding the flavor unusually tasty. But, she supposed, it was easier to get used to compared to the ass.

“Here...” MJ said as she rolled onto her hands and knees, “you can lick away at my ass now.”

Seeing all the dampened sweat down the crack, Natasha crawled up to the backside before Betty could get any ideas. Her tongue started right at the top where the cheeks met the tailbone. Trailing down and over her asshole. MJ stiffened up, her legs bending back as the tongue lashed away at her sphincter for a few seconds before continuing its journey down to her taint. The Russian hummed in delight, tickling away enough that it broke the girl's serious attitude, causing a giggle to escape her lips. She seemed pleased with the oral massage, and would find even more pleasure in the next few seconds.

MJ's jaw dropped as Natasha jammed her nose right up the rectum, getting it as deep as her nostrils would allow. "Okay," Natasha said, her voice plugged up thanks to her nose being buried, "wink down on it."

Doing as she was told, Michelle squinted her asshole onto the tip of Natasha's nose, pushing out a bit of air while doing so. Though it wasn't enough to create a farting sound, the Russian could still feel it brush against her face, all while the odor of the desserts she had eaten blew into her eyes. She whiffed the scent hard, licking her lips as she took in the aroma. MJ hummed as the older woman shook her head, getting her nose to move about even slightly within the cavity.

The young girl's asshole was much more exquisite than she could have expected, with the gas passing through so easily. Every whiff of the otherwise foul aroma entered her passageway and filled her with delight, going so far as to make her pussy wet. All the while, Betty watched on, observing the actions of her friend and the heroine as they grew intimate through the ass.

"Natasha..." whimpered MJ, "can you...take my anal cherry? Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Natasha said before unplugging the anus with her nostrils, "I could do you a small little favor. But first, we should probably lubricate you." An unusual squeal came from MJ's mouth, the girl far too delighted that her hero just said yes to plowing her backside to feel great about anal virginity. Leaning into her little trainee, the redhead managed to get her tongue deep within the ass, swirling it around in a fashion similar to how the girls ate her own.

It tingled MJ when she first felt Natasha flick the tongue around inside her tunnel, with saliva dripping down to her taint. The Russian licked it back up, using what she could to moisturize the small hole on the beginner. Doing all she could, the redheaded spy felt accomplished, thinking she was ready to go to the next level.

Grabbing the strapon harness that Betty used, as it still had fresh liquids along the shaft, the Russian spy placed it on, tightening it to fit more snug against her waistline. Once she was set, Natasha rubbed the tip against her entry point, pushing through with ease. Michelle groaned, sucking her lower lip as she rolled her eyes back. Despite all the preparation it still felt too big, with the spit as lube barely making her cavity wet enough to slide in with ease. Her hands balled up into fists while she held onto the sheets, struggling to take the girth with the same ease her redheaded idol had.

"Don't squeeze down on it," Natasha reminded her.

MJ replied, "I'm trying not to but it's so big..." Craning her neck out, the tan skinned girl bit on the sheets, tugging back on them as she growled deeply. The rod stretched her tunnel out, rubbing against the walls until Natasha had the base reach her end. With the full length inside, Black Widow reared her hips back before delivering hard, impactful thrusts to her behind, while Betty saw her friend's face light up from the reaming.

"Oh fuck!" MJ cried out, her jaw hanging open as only gasps and other breathy sounds came from her throat. Her upper body collapsed while Natasha held onto her waist, pumping vehemently to ensure that the student could handle the girth and anything like it in the future. Her mouth watered the longer Natasha plowed into her tunnel, as if she were determined to bury it deeper inside her than it was meant to.

"Fuck, it's so big!" Michelle growled. "My ass has been stretched out! I'm not an anal virginity anymore!" All the while Betty couldn't help but wonder if her friend was merely a virgin towards her ass or both holes prior to that moment.

Natasha reached around to play with MJ's naughty bits, rubbing away at the folds to get an idea of how wet the younger girl was from receiving such anal pleasure. Without a mirror she couldn't see the grin on her face, although the blonde could tell she enjoyed herself. As she observed, she couldn't help but notice how the rod bulged against Michelle's stomach, rubbing hard below the belly to signal how deep the toy was.

With enough friction from the digits, MJ came close to a climax, with the redhead's lips against her neckline being what finally sent her over the edge. She reached back to hold Natasha close to her ass, groaning as her fluids dribbled out of her cunt. She quivered against the older woman, trying her best to regain control of her body after such a hard orgasm. The Black Widow just laughed, happy to see she received so much enjoyment from the anal arousal.

Natasha popped out of MJ's ass, sending one last chill down her spine before she fell flat atop the bed. Still not done, the redhead flipped her onto her back while holding her cock up. "Come on, time to clean up," she said to the tan skinned girl, "your friend is having her turn soon."

Betty gulped at the announcement, though she did her best to be ready for the experience that would await her. MJ sat up to suck the toy schlong down her throat, taking it with unusual ease as she hummed against it. Her tongue washed all around, swirling back and forth while Natasha pats her head. She felt happy to receive such recognition from the hero, even as she felt like a slut from the angle she was being gazed from.

With the shaft cleansed of the taste of her ass, along with a few bits, Natasha sat on the edge of the bed, patting down on her lap for Betty to join them. The blonde approached, sitting down on the heroine while she helped guide the rod into her anus as well. "Are you sure this is safe...?" Betty asked.

"Don't worry, it's going to be rough for a lot of first timers," Natasha assured her. The blonde held her hand up to her mouth, eyes widening as the crown pushed its way through her ass.

"Ahhhh, fuck fuck fuck I can't believe its in me!" Betty whimpered, clinging to Natasha as it pushed in with unusual ease. She did her best to keep her voice down, afraid to alert anyone else on the floor. "The cock is in my asshole! I'm being fucked up the ass by Black Widow!"

Even as she did her best to take the shaft, Natasha kissed the blonde while she whimpered from the rocking the Russian made against her behind. She could feel the toy moving around against the walls of her tunnel, doing its best to stretch her out. The rod remained tight in her regardless, but it was clear the student could barely handle all of the girth that fit within her.

Resting her head on Natasha's shoulder, Betty looked as if she was ready to cry from where MJ sat. It was an intense feeling for the newbie, her first sexual experience going straight up her anal cavity. Black Widow made sure that she kept bouncing atop the cock, with her ass cheeks dropping hard in her lap while the balls molded onto the toy were crushed by her weight. The blonde's pale skin soon turned red, a sure sign that she was getting heated from the intensity of her ride.

"I think I'm gonna cum," Betty said as she huffed out air, "I'm gonna cum, Natasha, please, please! Help me cum, make me cum, I wanna cum, oh please! Hnnnnnnph!"

Much to Betty's surprise, the solution came down to Natasha biting her nipple more than anything else. That seemed to be all that she needed to relieve herself, as her fluids started pooling onto the redhead's lap,leaking between her legs and dampening the bed sheets. MJ couldn't help but laugh, amused at the intensity Betty not only rode their idol, but how much liquid cum came from her muff.

After letting the rod pop out of her ass, Betty looked on at the woman's crotch and the bed, realizing just how badly she gushed all over. "Oh my god, I can't believe I did that..." Betty said to herself. She held her head out of disbelief, while her face turned beat red from the experience. Surely she had no idea if she would recover from that feeling. "It even got on the dildo, I'm sorry..."

"Really, there's no reason for you to be," Natasha assured her, even if she was too humiliated to believe otherwise.

"Yeah, for real, Betty, I came too. Pretty hard at that," MJ assured her. "Look, I'll clean it off and show you it's not so bad."

Michelle got on her knees, leaning into the rod while Natasha still wore the harness. She shoved it in her mouth, willingly going so deep down that Betty could see a bulge against her throat. Even as she gagged hard on the false knob, MJ was willing to twist her tongue all around until the cock had been cleansed of the taste of ass, letting it sit in her mouth instead.

Once it was cleaned and coated in saliva, Michelle was quick to kiss Betty, sharing the mixture of ass and cum with her best friend. The blonde was oddly willing to embrace with her, even though they both felt it would be necessary to brush their teeth quite a few times that night.

Natasha hummed in delight, running the fluids from Betty's climax on her skin. "Hmm, I feel a little sticky after all of that," she lied, "would you girls mind giving me a small cleanup? Shower me with...affection?"

The girls were more than happy to stand over Natasha, showing an eagerness even she didn't anticipate. Pushing their folds apart, Michelle and Betty soon sprinkled their golden fluids onto the redhead, who held her head back as she kept her mouth wide. Her mouth soon watered with the yellow substance, taking moments to swallow even as it continued to rain down atop her. Michelle had dried up before her blonde friend, likely having already taken a piss following the moment her pussy was being eaten.

With Black Widow and the bed covered in urine, MJ and Betty were willing to lay next to her on the bed, kissing her cheeks as they cuddled up together.

"Fuck, that was so much more fun than I could've imagined," said Betty.

"Right?" MJ laughed. "God, our friends are gonna be so jealous..."

"Really?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow as if she had been waiting for this moment all night. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh, Peter Parker. You prolly never heard of him."

Natasha grinned from ear to ear. "I don't know, he sounds like someone that might be eager to get involved in a threesome..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me for updates on more stories, be sure to join my Discord: https://discord.gg/NVpfkeC  
> Or follow my Twitter: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
